Meet The Aizens
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: Grimmjow deals with family problems, as does his girlfriend Angie GrimmjowXOC others mentioned rated to be safe


Grimmjow sat glaring at the envelope sitting on the coffee table. A woman walked through the door and saw Grimmjow still in his business suite.

"Something wrong?" she spoke, Grimmjow shook his head. The woman was about 5 foot 4 inches, she had a skinny waist and an average sized chest. She was blonde with bright green eyes. She was wearing jeans and a pink blouse. The woman walked over to Grimmjow and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Something is wrong, you always change when you get home."

Grimmjow said nothing and grabbed the envelope and handed it to the woman. The woman looked puzzled but read the envelope. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." getting no response from him, she opened it. She pulled out a piece of paper and read aloud. "The Aizen family will be having a reunion on January 18. You may bring one guest. Hope to see you there."

Grimmjow stood up from the couch and walked into the bedroom, the woman followed. "I thought your last name was Jeagerjaques?"

"It is, my mom's maiden name is Aizen. Sosuke is my only uncle. He is the youngest brother with ten sisters. My mom was the 6th child." Grimmjow said, he had his hands on his hips as he said this.

"Don't you have a reunion every year?" the woman asked confused. Grimmjow shrugged.

"I haven't gotten in invite since I was 20. I didn't want anything to do with the Aizens when I turned 21. And now 4 years later they send an invite?" Grimmjow said, the woman watched Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow you've grown into a man, right?" the woman said.

"Angie, where are you going with this?" Grimmjow said, the said woman stepped closer to Grimmjow.

"Answer the question." Angie said. Grimmjow nodded, Angie placed her hands on his chest. "maybe they miss you and want to see what you have grown up to be."

"Not likely. They looked down on me, said I would never amount to anything." Grimmjow said as he wrapped his arms around Angie.

"Then you should go and show them how successful you are." Angie said, Grimmjow pulled away. Angie grabbed his face and made him look at her. "You own Pantera right? The biggest business in town."

"I'll think about it." Grimmjow said, Angie kissed his cheek then left to the room. Grimmjow changed then went into the kitchen. Angie was looking at a menu.

"Do you want take out? I don't feel like cooking." Angie asked, Grimmjow nodded. Angie order the food and the two sat and waited for it to come. When the food came Grimmjow paid the guy and Angie and Grimmjow began to eat.

When they finished they cleaned up and went to the bedroom. They fell asleep soon after they laid down.

* * *

><p>Angie was the first on awake, she kissed Grimmjow's forehead and walked into the bathroom and showered. Grimmjow woke up when he heard the alarm go off. He sat up and looked towards the bathroom. He noticed Angie was dress in a pencil skirt and a light blue blouse, her hair was curled and she was putting in her earrings. Grimmjow turned off the alarm and walked into the bathroom.<p>

"What do you have to do today?" Grimmjow said as he wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. Angie giggled.

"I have a meeting to go to in 15 minutes." Angie said leaning away from Grimmjow's kisses with a smile on her face.

"Skip it." Grimmjow said, Angie laughed again and turned around in Grimmjow's hold and kissed his lips softly.

"I can't." Angie said as she tapped his arm and Grimmjow dropped his head.

"When will you be home?" Grimmjow asked. Angie shrugged.

"Around 8 tonight." Angie said, she looked at the clock. "Grimmjow I got to go." She kissed him one more time and walked out of the house. Grimmjow washed his face and walked into the kitchen. The house phone rang but Grimmjow ignored it.

'Hi you have reached Grimmjow and Angie, sorry we missed your call, but if you leave your name and number we will get back to you as soon as we can.' the phone beeped and Grimmjow smiled at Angie's voice.

'Hello Grimmjow.' Grimmjow froze. 'It's a shame you couldn't answer my call. Who's this Angie girl? Anyways I just got word that you received a invite to Sosuke's reunion. Hope to see you there.' Grimmjow growled. The phone beep. Grimmjow erased the message and went to get dress.

"Miss Angie." Angie looked up from the papers she was overlooking. She saw a short girl with Raven colored hair was standing in the door way holding the glass door open.

"Rukia how many times have I told you drop the miss." Angie said, looking annoyed. Rukia gave a small smile.

"Sorry Angie, but your father is here." Rukia said, Angie stood up and fixed her skirt, Rukia walked out and came back in with a man with long snow white hair. Angie was in the process of fixing her hair.

"Angie you look fine." the man said, Angie snapped up.

"Hi dad." Angie said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I brought someone with me." the man said, he turned around with his arm out. Angie followed his arm and her eyes landed on a tall red head with tribal tattoos for eyebrows. Angie squealed and jumped into the red head. The red head caught her and smiled.

"Renji what are you doing here?" Angie said, she pulled away from the tall red head. Renji smiled down on the short girl.

"What. You haven't see your child hood friend in 3 years and all you can say is what are you doing here?" Renji laughed. Angie slightly hit Renji's arm.

"He came with me." a voice said, Angie looked behind Renji and saw a man with raven hair standing with a scurf around his neck.

"Kuchiki." Angie said she bent her herself in a bow. Angie's dad walked over to her and pulled her into an upright position.

"Byakuya is here because he found about your relationship with Grimmjow." Angie's dad said.

"Jushiro don't beat around the bush." Byakuya said, Angie looked towards her dad.

"I don't understand." Angie said, her look was confused. Her father sighed.

* * *

><p>Angie walked home. She opened her apartment door, she opened it and there was a single candle with a rose in front of her. The lights were off and there were rose peddles leading towards the back of the apart with candles lighting the way. The roses lead to the balcony, Angie opened the door and Grimmjow was on one knee with a ring in one hand and a dozen roses in the others. Candles were everywhere lighting the balcony. Angie started crying, Grimmjow shot up and hugged Angie.<p>

"Aw man I screwed up didn't I? Damn I should of took you out to dinner." Grimmjow said. Angie grabbed his face and kissed him passionately.

"No, Grimm I loved it. Yes I'll marry you." Angie said, Grimmjow smiled and picked Angie up. He put her down and placed the engagement ring on her finger.

**Three Weeks Later(January 18****th****.)**

Grimmjow and Angie walked out on the lawn of Aizen's Hotel, they saw all of Grimmjow's family.

"Trash." a voice said to left of them. Grimmjow turned and glared at the man.

"Ulquiorra." Grimmjow said, Grimmjow was holding Angie around the waist. She looked at Ulquiorra and the woman next to him.

"Hi, you must be one of Grimmjow's cousin, I'm his fiancé Angie."

The woman next to Ulquiorra stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Ulquiorra's wife Sophie, Sophie Cifer."

"It's nice to meet you Sophie." Angie said, Grimmjow nodded in her direction.

"Grimmjow I'm going to steel you're lovely fiancé, to meet the rest of the girls." Sophie said as she pulled on Angie's arm. She looked to Grimmjow for help but Grimmjow was smiling. "Nice seeing you again Grimmjow."

Sophie pulled Angie behind her towards a group of girls.

"Hi Sophie. Who is this?" a woman said.

"Angie this is Taylor Jiruga. Nnoitra wife." Sophie said.

"Hi I'm-" Angie started till she was cut off by a loud whistle. Everyone turned towards the sound. Angie suddenly felt an arm around her waist. She knew who it was instantly, and she sunk into the strong side. Grimmjow bent down and whispered in Angie's ear.

"Hey Ange, can we go on vacation. Just you and me. No business no family breathing down your neck. Just us." Grimmjow said when he was done he bit her ear to add an effect. Angie shivered. "Lets go now, we don't have to be here they wont notice I'm gone."

"We will stay the night here we will leave first thing in the morning." Angie said. Grimmjow growled and stood straight again.

"Grimmjow?" a famine voice called, the couple turned and saw a women with brown hair standing with a man with blue hair like Grimmjow's. Grimmjow growled a little. Angie hit his arm lightly.

"Mother." Grimmjow said. The woman stood in front of him.

"You look so much like your father with that hate in your eyes." the woman said with a smirk.

"That's cause my father was a good judge of character." Grimmjow growled and stepped away from the woman.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" the man with brown hair said. Grimmjow growled.

"Grimmjow who is this girl?" the woman said.

"My fiancé." Grimmjow said, the woman and man looked wide-eyed at Grimmjow. Angie's phone when off, she noticed the text message icon. She opened it.

Call me, it's important.

-Renji

"Grimmjow I have to take this." Angie whispered into Grimmjow's ear. Grimmjow nodded and jerked his head towards the exit. When Angie left the woman started again.

"Grimmjow you are already engaged did you forget." the woman sneered and placed her hands on her hips.

"I've told you I'm not marrying her." Grimmjow practically yelled.

"That's not very nice Grimmjow." a soft voice said behind the woman. A woman with black hair and purple eyes stepped from behind the woman. She was wearing an elegant white gown.

"Luppi." Grimmjow said, he hurried over to the woman. Said woman raised her hand and Grimmjow placed it to his lips.

"It's been awhile Grimmjow." Luppi said, "walk with me."

"Yes." Grimmjow said taking the hand and tucking it into the crook of his elbow.

"Nice to see you Jessie and Sosuke." Luppi said, the two nodded.

"Always a pleasure Luppi." Jessie said. The two walked away and Jessie smiled at Aizen.

"At least the boy remembered his manners." Jessie said, Sosuke and Jessie mingled with the rest of the family.

**With Angie.**

Angie reached the front of the hotel and called Renji.

"Ange, where are you?" Renji said

"Calm down Ren, I'm at a family reunion." Angie said rolling her eyes.

"Who's family reunion?" Renji said, Angie could see the question mark over Renji's head.

"Grimmjow's." Angie said leaning against a wall. Renji went silent on the other line. "Renji?"

"Where?" Renji asked.

"Aizen's Hotel, what's the problem?"

"I'm coming to get you tell Grimmjow it's a family emergency." with the Renji hung up the phone. Angie stood still looking at her phone puzzled. 10 minutes later Renji pulled up in his red Corvette. Angie got in the car and shot Grimmjow a text.

**With Grimmjow**

Grimmjow didn't feel the vibration in his pant pocket. Luppi and him were walking through a garden. Luppi chatting and Grimmjow only giving a response when needed.

_**okay it was short like really short but I wanted to get this up already it's been on my computer for a really long time. R&R please. Let me know what you think. **_

_**My other stories will be updated when I can think of another chapter and when I have time to typed it school started and wow I've been busy. **_


End file.
